lockonprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kylie
Kylie '(カイリー Kairī), or as known as '''Princess Ciana Clarice Cathy '(プリンセス シアナー・クラリス・キャシー Purinsesu Shianā Kurarisu Kyashī) of Sweet Memoir Kingdom, is a rabbit-like fairy mascot. One of the main mascots in Lock On''! Precure'' and the daughter of King Charles Ciel and Queen Cherisa Cherilyn. She likes to play with everyone and loves human as the way they are. She is kind and open-minded much like her partner, Cure Lock. She can transform into a human girl, and often is seen in that form. Although known to be a princess, she decides to keep the name she used to call herself instead of the real one and tries not to act like a royalty. Personality Kylie is a bright and bubbly fairy who always gets excited about new things, even though she always loves to play, she still gets things seriously sometimes. In her human form, Kylie shows more of her emotions than what she usually does when she is in her fairy form, she becomes more open and is very active with full of energy, but also, she will start to act like Maki by being so embarrassed about everything, or a Yandere to be more specific. History Ciana was born to the King and the Queen along with Chanon, they got to spend their time with their parents only for a month before they deceased of unknown reason. She was taken care by the fairies who are turned to plants and trees in the forest of somewhere that seems to be ruins of their kingdom. Ciana didn't know much about herself, not even her true name so she calls herself with the name Kylie. She never get to meet anybody else, only she and her brother alone. Kylie has studied through books and that is what interested her to come to the human world someday. Kylie is sent by a mysterious mirror in the forest to Precure Town and she gets to meet Maki and Kaki. Birth of new Cures Durring lunch, Maki and Kaki found out that Kylie and Kasey are fairies, they are told to stay at the cafe with them. As the school ends, a monster suddenly attacks the town. Kasey tells Kylie to give Maki and Kaki their Magic Keys, the items that they always hold onto when they were younger which they believe that they belonged to their parents. They give them the ability to transform into new Precure, Cure Lock and Cure Key, defeated the monster and wins. Kylie and Kasey become a part of Maki and Kaki's family and start to work there. Meeting of the Rulers Kylie gets to meet her long lost parents and learns about her real name along with her status and her duty. Daily life Kylie always go to school with Maki and Kaki to study along with them. Sometimes she decides to stay with Mune to help her with the Cafe. She is mostly seen with Moe and her fairy friends, Jacks and Marbles. Relationships '''Joume Maki: Kylie is Maki's fairy partner. They have a sister-like relationship, Kylie always wants to be with Maki, so is she. Joume Kaki: Like Maki, Kylie is fonded with Kaki as much as her. Kylie often shares some of her secrets with Kaki and always play around with her. Joume Mune: Mune is like her second mother, she always tender and care Kylie like her own child. She always gives advices to Kylie and helps her to choose the right path to her happiness. Kasey: Her younger twin brother, Kylie always cares for Kasey, even if she always knows that he can stand on his own. She knows what he is really thinking, and often helps him to solve the problem. Queen Cherisa Cherilyn: Her mother, although she doesn't know much about her but she seems to share a lot of things with her. [[King Charles Ciel|'King Charles Ciel']]: His daughter, he loves her as much as how he loves himself. She shares his calming attitude and understanding over many problems. [[Marbles|'Marbles']]: Her closest fairy friend, they share their moments and stories together. [[Hoshikira Yoruna|'Hoshikira Yoruna']]: She seemed to be not so familiar with Yona, but they grow closer as they have to work together. Yona likes to dress Kylie up with her handmade clothes. [[Murasaki Boshaku|'Murasaki Boshaku']]: Her first love, Kylie quickly falls for Boshaku at the first sight. But she was shocked to find out that it was just his pretend. Although they don't get along like before anymore, Kylie still talks to him. Powers/Abilities Kylie has the rare ability to fly, and the ability to turn into human. She can use her power to cure those who hurt, any wound can be cured; not by healing but the ability to turn back time. She also can combine her power with Kasey to make something happen, for example, restoring the Town centre to normal (LOPC03) Appearance Kylie has light pink fur, two rabbit-like ears and two pink hearts symbol on her forehead in different shades. Her eyes are pink, with eyelash-like markings that go upwards. Her tail resembles a rabbit's. She wears a pink collar-like accessory with a pink ribbon with a heart in the center. She also wears two large pink ribbons on each side of her head, decorated with heart markings on both sides. In her human form Kylie resembles Maki quite a bit, being a lot taller than Maki with pink hair and eyes. Her large pink ribbons on her head remains as hair accessories. Her hair is tied in a similar style to Maki's hair style, like two big braids with curls at the end, some parts of her hair stretch out from her right ribbon and she also has a single strand of hair sticking up like an antenna. Etymology Her real name consists of three girl names: Ciana, Clarice, and Cathy. Ciana means "light", Clarice means "bright", and Cathy means "pure". Kylie (カイリー) - The name she gave herself when she is unknown to her real name, meaning "boomerang". Possibly means even if she is far away, she will always come back. There's no reason of why she chose this name. In LOPC04, Kylie was given the name, Joumae Kirie (錠前 きりえ) as her civilian name, given by Maki. Joumae (錠前) means "lock", and Kirie (きりえ) means "light" Together, her name means "locked light" Her name implies to the fact that she is innocent and pure, likes to lighten the day. Sometimes Kaki calls her Kyrie (キリー) or Kirie (きりえ) instead of Kylie (カイリー) Gallery Kylie Design Artwork.png|A design artwork of Kylie Trivia *Ciana is one of the mascots who are capable of flight. *Ciana is one of the mascots who are royalties. * Her design was redesigned due to the original design makes her look obviously older that she really is, in both fairy and human form. ** After the King's design has been revealed, it implies that she got the antenna hairdo from her father. And also his smile. * Ciana is similar to Marbles in many ways: ** They're both bunnies. ** They have a twin brother who is a grumpy blue bunny. ** Their main element relates to love. ** Their main theme color is pink. ** They like cute things. * She is the next Queen in line for the throne of Sweet Memoir Kingdom. ** But she doesn't seem to want the title and rather live like a normal girl. * Her made up name, Kylie in Japanese, is almost sounds the same as Kairi's name, but with longer reading. Category:Lock On! Precure Category:Mascots Category:LOPC Characters Category:LOPC Mascots